Hospital Love
by holeymoley
Summary: NaruSaku! Sakura finds love...Not with Sasuke...But with Naruto! And what is Jiraiya doing...? R&R!


Ehh…This is my 2nd Naruto fic…Well, I hope you guys enjoy it!

Sakura was currently walking down the street to go visit Naruto. She felt like it was all her fault that he was so badly injured. She made him promise her that silly once in a lifetime promise. He failed, yes, but she didn't care. All feelings Sakura had for Sasuke were diminished. Every time she saw Naruto, She grew extremely angry at Sasuke. She also got mad at herself. Her mind wandered off to when Naruto returned from the mission to retrieve Sasuke…

_Sakura, hoping that both Sasuke and Naruto made it back safe, hastily made her way towards Naruto's room. She wanted to thank him. She didn't know why she missed him so badly when he left on the mission. She loved Sasuke, right? Right? Just as she was deciding, she heard some noise coming down the hall. She jogged there and realized that it was Naruto's room. She was about to open the door when she heard, "Quick, get Tsunade-sama! Hurry!" It sounded a lot like Shizune._

_**Tsunade-sama? **Sakura wondered._

"_Quick, he has lost way too much blood! GO! GET TSUNADE-SAMA! WE CAN'T ALLOW HIM TO DIE!"_

_**Sasuke-kun? About to die? No…** Sakura quickly hurried in and saw not Sasuke, but saw a certain blonde-haired idiot. Sakura's heart immediately broke when she saw the lifeless body lying there on the bed. She did not know why she was feeling this way for him. Didn't she hate him?_

"_Shizune! Where is my little brother?"_

_Little brother? No way…It couldn't be. Naruto's last name is Uzumaki. They are not related... Are they?_

"_SHIZUNE…Oh, Sakura!" Tsunade yelled out to me. "Please, do you know any sort of medical jutsu?"_

_Medical jutsu? "Umm…A little, but I'm not sure if it would help Naruto…"_

"_Anything is fine, these wounds look very life threatening. Please, Sakura, assist me."_

"_B-b…Hai, Hokage-sama…" I answered back._

"_Thank you so much, Sakura," Tsunade replied gratefully._

_I was extremely scared for Naruto…**He did all this…Almost getting himself killed…Just for me? **I thought._

_**Well, of course he did! He loves you! He always asks you out on dates. It is kind of obvious, **my more evil self, which I nicknamed 'Inner Sakura' replied._

_**Love me? But…I've been so mean to him…He saved my life from creeps like Gaara…And he also saved me during the Tea Country mission…All I ever did to him was push him aside for Sasuke-teme, **I thought._

_**Well, It's not too late to change, Sakura. He risked his own limbs just for you. You owe him at least something…** Inner Sakura replied._

_**O…ok… **I answered._

"_Sakura! Wake up! You need to concentrate when you are applying medical jutsu!"_

"_Oh! Hai, Tsunade-sama!"_

Ever since that fight with her own Inner self, she became a lot nicer to Naruto. He was almost completely healed. It was still quite amazing to Sakura how fast he heals…

**THUD!**

"OW! Stupid door…" Sakura angrily whispered to herself while rubbing her brow. She looked up and saw 'Hospital'.

"I'm here?" She got here a lot faster than she expected. She entered and ask the nice lady at the desk where Naruto's room is. She kindly replied, "room 203."

_Oh, that's right…_Sakura remembered. She hurriedly ran up the stairs to Naruto's room. She entered.

"Naruto-kun? I'm here," Sakura said happily, content and joy washing all over her to see Naruto's happy smiling face.

"Sakura-chan! I'm glad you're here!" Naruto replied happily.

Sakura was extremely happy at Naruto's reaction to her presence. "How are you doing?" Sakura asked him curiously.

"Oh, me? I'm fine! Eh heh heh…" Naruto laughed, rubbing the back of his head, smiling that million dollar smile of his that always seemed to make Sakura blush terribly.

"O-oh! That's great! Here, I brought you some flowers!" Sakura held out the flowers, turning her head so Naruto wouldn't see her blushing.

"Hmm? Ooo! Thanks, Sakura-chan! You're the best!" Naruto eagerly took the flowers.

"Oh, you're w-welcome!" Sakura said.

There was a awkward silence between them as both of them just stared into each other's eyes.

_Such beautiful blue/green eyes, _both Naruto and Sakura thought at the same time. It was Naruto who broke the silence first.

"Ne, ne, Sakura-chan…I swear, I will keep that promise no matter what! I know how much…you love Sasuke-teme, so I will do whatever I can to assure your happiness!" Naruto told her, seriousness spreading across his face.

Sakura was extremely touched by that. _Whatever he can do just to assure my happiness? He…he loves me that much? _Sakura thought. "Oh, Naruto…" Sakura was about to burst into tears. She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

"Eh? Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, embarrassed.

"Shh…Naruto-kun, I'm sorry." Sakura apologized. She then got an idea. She lifted her head up, stared into his eyes, then crashing their lips together.

_EHHH? SAKURA-CHAN IS KISSING ME! WHAT SHOULD I DO? AHHH! _Naruto panicked.

**_OY, KIT! Shut the hell up! I'm trying to sleep here. Do you have any idea how boring it being stuck in this smelly place? All day all I see are ramen floating down here. I ate some of them, and I wonder how you love it so much? I swear, when I get out of here, and I will one day, I will squish this whole pitiful village!_**

_Heh heh…You said 'squish…' _Naruto replied, chuckling in his mind.

**_Hmm…looks like some of your unintelligent language has rubbed off me…And I was caught up in the moment, too…Besides, what should you be doing? The girl of your dreams is kissing you mouth to mouth currently…_**

_OH SHIT! I'll talk to you later, furball! _Naruto hastily replied.

**_Yeah, yeah, lemme sleep…dumbass…_**

Naruto regained his senses and realized that Sakura had just pulled away from their first kiss. She was blushing so much that Naruto almost mistook her as a tomato. "S-S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto stuttered.

"I'm sorry, Naruto-kun. Ever since you returned from that mission to retrive Sasuke-teme," Naruto smiled at the 'teme', "I realized that I…love you," Sakura whispered that last part silently, but thanks to Naruto's superb senses, he heard it loud and clear.

"Sakura-chan…I LOVE YOU TOO!" Naruto yelled like as if he was yelling to the whole world.

"Naruto-kun…!" Sakura immediately jumped on him and started smothering him with kisses.

Jiraiya was not too far away, scribbling furiously into his notebook. "This is no where near as interesting as peeking into the women's bath house, but if Tsunade catches me there again like last time…" Jiraiya rubbed his head. "Oh, well." Jiraiya then disappeared, preferably going to the women's bath house. One last perverted chuckle was heard from everyone's favorite perverted Sannin…

END 

Hope all you guys enjoyed it! In case if you are wondering, I will be writing a few one-shots before writing actual chapter stories. I need some practice with stories. If you ask me, this one wasn't as good as my first one, but my first one wasn't very good either…


End file.
